


Adoption.

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the safety of their newborn son, he is given away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption.

As Irene laid in the thin cotton sheets that they had placed upon her in the hospital, cradling her newborn son to her chest she smiles down at him as she brushed back his brown curled locks. Though…Irene wasn't happy, her eyes were filled with tears of sadness as she knew she soon had to give away her little boy. Sherlock stood by the bed, simply observing Irene and his son. "Hamish" he said in a monotone voice, fighting off emotions. "His name is Hamish" he remembered the words John had said to him, what felt like centuries ago now. 

"John Hamish Watson, if you're thinking of baby names"

Irene simply nodded and pressed a long kiss to Hamish's forehead as she stroked the small hand which clung tightly to her finger. "I love you Hamish…but this is for the best…giving you away to someone who can give you a better life"

"He's going to know he's different than other children…" Sherlock commented "He'll find us. He's too clever not to."

Irene studied Sherlock's face for a few moments "We could just hide away…raise him. Me and you and him. A family." Irene rambles desperate to keep Hamish. Sherlock sighed and sat beside her, placing a tender kiss to her temple "We could never lay low for that long…he's safer where no one will use him as a target for blackmail. But one day our son will come home. Give him your last name…that way it's not so obvious" Said Sherlock in a caring voice. Irene nodded and kissed her small sons head once more as she studied him carefully. Committing his face to memory "You'll be clever just like your daddy" Irene smiled but it quickly faded as a nurse entered the room, coming to take him away. Irene let out a slow breath and hugged Hamish once more, handing him to the nurse after Sherlock had said goodbye. As soon as he left his parents arms Hamish let out a high pitch wail that would not cease as the nurse carried him down the corridors. 

Irene leaned into Sherlock's arms, resting her head against his chest as she battled the emotions that fought inside her. 

Hamish always knew he was different, it didn't take him long to realise why…


End file.
